


Interlude

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s05e08, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise finds Tom after he escapes from the military base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Cochise is scouting just ahead when he hears something crashing gracelessly in the underbrush.  He holds up his gun, ready to fire.

When Tom stumbles out of the brush, Cochise puts his weapon down and steps forward, placing a hand on Tom’s shoulder to steady him. 

“Do you have the rest of our family with you?” Cochise asks, looking behind Tom expectantly. 

Tom presses his lips together and shakes his head.  “We tried to escape, but everyone else got caught.  Where’s Matt?”

“He is here,” Cochise says, scooping Tom up.  It is a long distance between here and the military base, and Tom’s legs must be tired.  Plus… he knows that Tom has been in danger and it always concerns him greatly.  “We require any intelligence you can give us about the layout of the military base.  Matt already provided us with much information.”

“They’re going to shoot them.  Ben and Hal and Anne.  They tortured Ben because they think he’s an Espheni spy and now they’re going to shoot them all in the morning as traitors.  I should be next to them,” Tom says, breathing hard and leaning against him.  “We have to move now.”

Cochise feels his face pale.  These humans want to execute members of his family.  “We will kill them all,” he promises gently. 

“I think we can end this without bloodshed,” Tom says.  “We don’t have the resources to fight each other, and our people are defenseless and would likely get hurt.”

“Sometimes I do not understand your human kindness and compassion,” Cochise muses.  “They have tortured one of our offspring, are going to execute our family, and would murder you as well.  Presumably myself as well.”

“They’re scared,” Tom says.  “We need all the allies that we can get.  Some of them are bad, but they’re not all bad.”

“I will follow your lead.  With protest,” Cochise says.  He still wants to kill them all.

“Thank you,” Tom says.

Cochise sets Tom down beside Matt.  “It took some time to get him to sleep.”

“I’m amazed you managed to do it at all,” Tom says softly.

“It was not easy to do,” Cochise says, “but his journey was perilous and he was exhausted.”

Tom inhales sharply as he strokes Matt’s hair.  “I can’t believe he made the trip all by himself.  It’s better than being lined up in front of a firing squad, but still.” 

“He is quite brave,” Cochise says.  “You should be proud.”

Tom nods a little, looking down at Matt contemplatively. 

“You should also attempt to rest,” Cochise says, brushing his hand over Tom’s cheek tenderly. 

“I need to tell you and Dingaan everything that’s happened,” Tom says, shaking his head. 

“Come, then,” Cochise says, standing up and offering his hand to Tom.

Tom looks down at Matt as he allows Cochise to pull him to his feet with clear reluctance. 

Nothing the clear reluctance on Tom’s face, Cochise wraps an arm comfortingly around him.  “Matt will be safe here, I assure you.”

“There’s no such thing as safety,” Tom murmurs.

Cochise rubs Tom’s arm as he leads him to Dingaan, sitting beside him as he tells them of the horrific things that have happened.

* * *

 

“I went first.  If I had let Ben or Hal go first, they wouldn’t be in front of a firing squad,” Tom says quietly partway through their drive.  “It should be me there, not either of them.  Or Anne.”

“Allowing yourself to be recaptured would help no one,” Cochise says.  “You provided us with large amounts of intelligence.”

“They could have too,” Tom says, watching the road steadily.  “I thought I was helping them- if it was a trap, they’d shoot me first- but I wasn’t.  I wasn’t helping anyone.”

“You are helping them now,” Cochise assures him, brushing his hand through Tom’s hair. 

“It’s not enough, Cochise,” Tom says, glancing over at him quickly.

“It will have to be,” Cochise says.  “The past is immoveable.”

Tom snorts and nods a little.  “Yeah, unfortunately.”

“We will save them,” Cochise assures them, with more certainty than he feels. 

Tom just nods and drives a little faster. 

* * *

 

When they save everyone- and everyone survives for once, which is something that Cochise is thankful for- Cochise watches happily as the humans embrace each other.  Cochise wonders what it means that a significant part of him wants to massacre these humans for what they intended to do to the humans he loves.


End file.
